Short Shots, Hypothesised and Philosophised
by FindingSide
Summary: Bits and pieces of Karma and Amy one shots. Glimpses of their life as friends, as a couple.. Karmy in all facets of life. Mostly how ridiculous they are together. T for now but it will move to M eventually. . -I own nothing and nobody Karmy related.-
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the situation. I've come across a few fics in various fandoms that are just a bunch of one-shots or ficlets or scraps and a few other little bits and pieces of stories. They ended up being some of my favorites. So I decided to try my hand at it with my two favs from Faking It. All chapters will be standalones unless otherwise noted** **.**

 **All things Karma and Amy. Them together as bffs. A couple. With other people. But mostly all about them. I hope you like it. And if you do let me know all about it. Also feel free to leave me a prompt in my PM. All updates will be under 1000 words each so keep it simple.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **(1) Less With The Asking**

 **...**

 _"Karmaaa!"_ The blonde rushed into her bedroom, hot on the other girls heels. "It's not like you didn'talready know and who the hell cares what Lauren thinks?"

 _"Amyyyy!"_ Karma returned before grabbing up the oversized sweatshirt that she had fished out of her overnight bag and pulling it on in a flash.

Her T-shirt was way too thin.

Like there was visible evidence. Yes that kind of evidence.

"I never said I cared what-"

"This is so stupid. I'M so stupid!" Amy dropped face first onto her bed, shoving her head under a pillow. Her next few words coming out muffled. "I can't believe how ruined everything is. Ugh!"

"Stop being so dramatic."

"Me?!" Moving up to her knees with the pillow clutched tightly to her chest, Amy felt like her eyes might fall out they were so wide. "Uhm 'scuse me? You ran off like some horror movie monster was chasing you. I TOLD you it wasn't a good idea to play truth or dare with her."

"Fine. Okay. It's just.. You said you did and I pretty much knew but it was not like for sure.. But didn't take the dare and it's not like we haven't kissed tons of times before." During her rant that went on without taking a breath, Karma had moved forward until she was standing mere inches away from her best friend.

It was so hot in the small bedroom. Or possibly it was how close they were.

The sweatshirt wasn't really making the situation any better either.

"Karmaaa" Amy breathed out with a long sigh. "You are saying that you're upset because…? What? We didn't _fake_ kiss?"

They were still so close that Karma felt puffs of air as words left the other girl. "Yes! Wait no! Fuck. Not fake. I don't know okay?!"

After staring at her best friends lips for a beat too long Amy finally looked up only to get lost in those eyes. Those hazel tinged eyes. The ones she had gotten lost in for so long now. Her words came out slow and barely above a whisper. "It's different now, the kissing.. It isn't fake for me."

Karma found herself staring right back, those sparkling green orbs holding her in place. "Okay. So _don't_ fake kiss me."

With the pillow now discarded from her grasp the blonde moved her hands up to lightly cup her friends cheeks. "Are you asking me to kiss you?" The pad of her left thumb traced the redheads bottom lip.

"No."

"No..?"

"No. Not asking."

"Say it Karma."

Karma leaned in to the point that their noses touched, their breath mingling together. She reached up to take hold of the other girls wrists and tugged until they were bracketed around her neck then let her own arms slide down until they rested snug around Amy's body.

Karma tilted her head just enough to the right giving Amy the perfect angle to lean in the final few inches. "I want you Amy." She husked out, her eyes slipping shut. "I want you to kiss me for real."

That was it. That was what the blonde had wanted and needed.

Amy finally slid her lips across the other girls, a soft groan rumbled deep in her throat. It was unlike any other time they had kissed. There was no faking. Both of them wanted it. **Needed** it. **Craved** it.

There was no begging for the other to grant access. It was completely mutual. They both pushed into the others mouth in a dual to taste as much as possible.

It wasn't rushed or sloppy but it was intense and mind melting. It was like the first time kissing a long time lover. The last kiss to start the very beginning. The end of what wasn't and the start of what always was.

It was all the answers to all the questions that hadn't even been asked yet. The dream in the daylight and the light at midnight.

When the need for air became too strong to ignore they both pulled back just enough to peer into the others eyes.

Panting a little, Amy was finally able to form words. "You felt that. I know you felt how perfectly we fit."

"Yeah.. But I think you should show me again. And again. And again after that."

Pulling the redhead down onto the bed, they laid side by side but pressed into each other. "More with the kissing, Ashcroft. You've made me wait long enough."

"Stop being crazy and just get to it. Now!"

Both girls smirked at the others little jabs before leaning back in. The kissing started back up in a slow manner.

They had all night. All week. All year. Hell, they had _forever._

* * *

 **Reviews give me life! I hope you liked this. Next update coming soon. ❤ FindingSide**


	2. 2

**I am so so thankful to all of you that reviewed, favorite and followed! This was just a little idea I've been debating with myself for a while and I'm so happy there are a few of you out there that are enjoying. It keeps me motivated.**

 **I don't have a schedule for when I'll be posting. Whenever something comes to me I'll write it up and post.**

 **Here is this craziness. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **(2) I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt**

...

Amy stood in her bathroom just staring at her reflection in the mirror.

Horrified.

Completely disgusted at what she was seeing.

This image would be a stain on her memory for years to come.

"Amy! Come on. We are going to be late!"

"I hate you Lauren! Hate you. Hate you. _Hate. You."_

"Boo hiss blah blah.. Let's go!"

'I cannot believe this is my life.' Amy murmured to herself as she walked out of the bathroom into her bedroom. Picking up her phone and backpack she moved out of the room and down the stairs speeding right by the kitchen and out the front door.

Sliding into the front passenger seat at the same time Lauren started the car, Amy slouched down as much as she possibly could without actually laying on the floor.

"The ponytail too. High and tight!"

If looks could kill Lauren was nearly certain she would have been turned to stone.

"There will come a day that the tables will be turned. I will repay you in kind. And I assure you it will be so awful you will want to bleach your memory of it."

"Oh stop being so damn dramatic." Lauren slammed the car into park with a snort of laughter before climbing out after they arrived at school. "You took the bet. You lost the bet. You wear the uniform. Now let's get a move on Quinn Fabray."

"Hell _fucking_ no!" Amy practically slithered out of the car while trying to keep the split panels of the cheerleading skirt from flaring out too much. "I did not agree to any name changes, even if it's just for the day. I hate you more than the actual thought of being a cheerleader. I hope you get a zit on your chin the size of a quarter!"

While Amy took off in a power walk towards her locker Lauren maintained a slow pace so she could observe the looks and side glances and staring until she spotted the one person that mattered.

 **Karma.**

It was like Christmas morning. Karma stood roughly ten feet behind Amy, her mouth opening and closing but no sound came out. A fish out of water. Her eyes wide enough to confirm the shock she was feeling.

"It's probably time to stop this back and forth faking it bullshit." Lauren spoke in a hushed tone that only Karma could hear. "You've never once looked at that manwhore Liam like that."

Karma continued to openly gawk at her best friend. Turned on didn't even begin to describe what she was feeling.

"You're welcome, by the way." The smaller blonde sped off in search of Shane so they could watch their plan play out.

"Karma.. _Karmaaa!_ Wait..where are you going?" Amy shuffled behind her best friend who had a firm grip on her wrist. Karma opened a door labeled 'utility' a moment later and tugged the blonde inside then clicking the lock. Seconds later the redhead was attacking the girls lips in a hungry searing kiss.

Finally breaking apart so they could catch their breath, Amy smirked and a low chuckle rumbled from the back of her throat. 'Remind me to thank Lauren, and whoever invented these uniforms' was her last coherent thought before she dove back in to claim Karma's lips.

* * *

 **Reviews give me life! ㈎9 FindingSide**


	3. Chapter 3

**Had this hanging around. Not fully happy with it but I figured I'd toss it out here anyway.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **(3) Habitat**

 **...**

11:47am Karma- Where the hell r u?

11:48am Amy- Uhm in class..? It is the middle of the school day.

11:48am Karma- in class..ohkay. And ur leaving..?

11:48am Amy- leaving? For what?  
Amy- oh god! I'm so sorry I forgot!

11:49am Karma- u forgot?! AMY! WE JUST TALKED ABOUT THIS 20 MINS AGO!  
Karma- u are so going 2 regret it Karma- .off.

11:50am Amy- I was talking to Shane and we walked into class together Amy- I'll make it up to you next period Amy- cut off? Karma!? What the hell?!

11:51am Karma- *multimedia message sent*  
Karma- lookie at what you can't touchie

"Holy shit!"

 _"Shane!"_ Amy yell whispered as she closed the messenger app and locked her phone before shoving it into her bag that still sat on her desk.

"Sometimes you two make me question my love for all things male and penis. I'm just saying."

"Eww _no_ Shane. No."

"Eww. I can't believe I even said that. But..how are you _not_ groping her _all_ _the_ _time?_ They look so pillowy soft and cushiony and-"

"Shane!" Amy growled as she shot to her feet and asked/told the teacher she wasn't feeling well and needed to go to the nurse before power walking out of the classroom.

11:57am Amy- You better still be there!

Swinging the door open to the 'janitors closet' which most students used for random midday hookups, Amy slammed the door shut behind her and locked the door.

"Half _naked_ selfies Karma? Seriously?"

"Well it worked didn't it?" The redhead flashed a devilish smile causing the other girls knees to grow weak.

"We are teenagers Amy! We are supposed to sneak off in the middle of the day and have quickies as much as we can."

Moving forward enough to be pressed against her girlfriend, Amy trailed a line of kisses along her jawline. "I thought I was cut off and I couldn't touch..someone change their mind?"

"Teenagers… Quickies.. Get to it Raudenfeld! Get to the touching or you _will_ be cut off for real.."

"Like you could even do that for more than a day."

"Shut! Up! And! Touch! Me!"

Sometimes quickies turned into.. Well, not so quick.

* * *

 **Yeah I don't know.. But that's that.**

 **Favs and follows and reviews. ㈎9 FindingSide**


End file.
